It is known that an epilator can be provided, in particular an epilator suitable for facial epilation, where clamping elements are arranged close to a housing edge of the epilator for precise treatment of small facial skin areas. Such an epilator is generally described in document EP 0 601 003 A1. As e.g. disclosed with EP-A1-0921744 (FIG. 6 therein) it is known to provide an actuator element having an end portion that abuts to a moveable clamping element. By movement of the actuator in a direction of a central axle axis about which the clamping head rotates, said movable clamping element will be moved to an inclined position relative to the central axle axis so that a gap provided for plucking hair on the side opposite to the portion to which the actuator abuts between face to face functional surfaces of the clamping element and another clamping element is closed.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a clamping head, an epilator or an attachment for an epilator that in particular is suitable for precise facial epilation and is improved over the known devices.